Under Their Noses
by WJCTheatreChick
Summary: A JAG and Harry Potter Crossover. Some people in the JAG office are in for a few surprises when they are assigned TDy to the Department of International Magical Cooperation of the Ministry of Magic for a case. All chapters have been revised, so reread!
1. Which Witch Or Is It A Wizard?

DISCLAIMER: I own neither JAG nor Harry Potter, If I did I'd be writing scripts and not fanfic. Just playing with them, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Speech in double quotes, thoughts are in singles.

Thanks to Bekki. Her story and its positive reception made me brave enough to post this.

CHAPTER 1: Which Witch or is it a Wizard?

NOVEMBER 14, 2003

1200 ROMEO

AJ'S OFFICE

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

AJ Chegwidden was sitting at his desk watching the news. ZNN's Stewart Dunston was live from NYC. Apparently someone had tried to smuggle a large egg out of the country in a piano bench box – but failed to get through U.S. customs at LaGuardia Airport. The customs agents had never seen an egg like this. It was as large as a beach ball, oblong with one end of the ovoid shape wider than the other. The egg was a strange hue of palest green, with soft pink and lavender spots. Security was called and the area sealed off. When the people from Customs HQ got there a half-hour later to try to determine what species this strange egg might be from, the security guards were laid out stiff as boards and apparently dead. However, all had a pulse and were breathing on their own. 'I know what this sounds like, and this isn't good,' AJ thought to himself. Just then Tiner's voice came over the speaker from the outer office.

"Sir? You have an urgent overseas call. A Mr. Albus Dumbledore."

'Dammit', AJ thought. 'I was right.' "Transfer it in, Tiner."

The voice on the line said only "Floo! Watch for me in case I go a grate too far. I'm not used to the American Floo Network." Then the line went dead. "Tiner, unless it's a national emergency I am not to be disturbed until further notice. In fact, tell EVERYONE to go out to lunch at Benzinger's and put in on my tab." He shut the door and returned to his desk.

A few seconds later, the flames in his fireplace shot up and turned emerald green. A loud coughing noise came from behind them, and then a blue-robed arm poked thorough – followed by the rest of the tall, thin frame of Albus Dumbledore as he unfolded himself onto the fireplace rug, shaking soot off him as he went. "Hello, AJ."

"Hello, Professor."

"AJ, it's been what, 35 years since you graduated from Hogwarts? I think you can call me Albus, particularly in light of what I am going to ask you to do. I'm sure you are aware of the situation with the egg. Well, we need to get inside Bethesda. As you know, the only way to wake the security guards in through the Ennervate spell. You also know that we need to put a memory charm on them. What you don't know is that I am the new Minister of Magic. It will be in the daily Prophet tomorrow. That egg was from the most endangered species of dragon. We have to get it back. I'd like your people to work with a delegation from our Department of International magical Cooperation and Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"And how do I do that?" AJ asked peevishly. "Oh, by the way, people, I'm a Wizard, didn't you know? And you are now on TDY to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. That'll go over well!"

Dumbledore smiled a funny little half smile. "Do you mean you are unaware that you have two of the finest witches of the age right here in your office, as well as a relatively recent Hogwarts graduate? And you had one more witch and a wizard who are no longer under your command."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AJ bellowed. "I have two witches here in my office? WHO?"

"Sarah Mackenzie and Harriet Beaumont Sims-Roberts, and now PO Coates." Dumbledore replied. AJ just stood there stunned.

"I assume you are aware of Sarah's childhood?" Dumbledore asked gently.

When AJ nodded he continued. "The fact that she is a witch, and therefore 'like her mother,' is why Joseph Mackenzie treated her the way he did. The same goes for Jen Coates. Her preacher of a father wasn't too pleased to find out that she was a witch, the first in a line of all-muggle family members. In Harriet's case it is also her mother's side, the Beaumonts, who are an ancient and respected magic family."

"But hold on a minute. You said there were two more magical persons who are no longer under my command. Who were they?"

"Can't you guess? One of them was Lt. Lauren Singer. The other is Commander Brumby. That's why Sarah was considering marrying him – he was one of us. She swore she'd never put a child of hers through what she went through. That's also why she's never told Commander Rabb. She's going to have to tell him now, I'm afraid. I think Harriet's husband knows, but we'll call her in first just to be sure."

Just then he heard the members of the JAG clan returning from lunch. He hurriedly took out his wand and put a silencing charm around his door. He opened the door to call for the women, and then retreated behind his desk, placing the wand on the blotter.

"Sims, Mackenzie, Coates, my office please! Close the hatch on your way in." The Admiral called out.

Once they cleared the Admiral's doorway, they stared to come to attention. Just then Jen Coates spotted her old headmaster sitting in a chair off to the side.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir! How nice to see you. Harriet gasped. "Dumbledore? Hogwarts? Yes, I remember, you were one of the Triwizard tournament judges!" Pulling a chocolate frog card out of her pocket, she compared the pictures. "Wow!" was all she could manage.

Sarah looked puzzled. 'Of course! The painting in the great hall of the Academy!" A thought struck her… "If you two both know…"

Harriet was the first to put two and two together. "You mean you two are both witches and I didn't know it? Where did you go to school?" Then she looked at the Admiral and saw the wand on his desk. " OH MY GOD. YOU'RE A WIZARD? Now I know why my wizarding friends seemed to think AJ was a good name for the baby…. "

"Ahem" AJ said. "Please sit, there will be plenty of time to talk later. We have some urgent business to discuss. First off, Harriet, does Bud know you are a witch?"

"Yes, sir. My mother told him before we got married. She apparently heard him call her a witch, and thought he knew. Boy was he surprised! But he's used to it now. Particularly now that we have little AJ - magical children get into so many more messes…. Like getting hold of my wand and managing to unintentionally set fire to Bud's cover, for instance. AJ was trying to make himself breakfast as he saw me do, since he know to call the decoration "scrambled eggs."

Sarah laughed. "Oh, Harriet, that's priceless."

AJ spoke up. I guess the next thing is to tell Commander Rabb."

Sarah's face paled. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Sarah, I'm sorry, you do. If we wait until he is in magical danger… he needs to know this is a battle he can't fight." Dumbledore spoke gently but firmly.

"Then I guess we better get this over with. Should we bring Bud in too?" He nodded and she resignedly moved to the door.

"Commander Rabb and Lt. Roberts, come in here please."

TBC


	2. Revelations, or, One Very Bewildered Mug...

DISCLAIMER: I own neither JAG nor Harry Potter, If I did I'd be writing scripts and not fanfic. Just playing with them, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Speech in double quotes, thoughts are in singles.

Thanks to: Bekki. Her story and its positive reception made me brave enough to post this, and to Raindrops on Roses for constructive criticism.

CHAPTER 2: REVELATIONS, OR, ONE VERY BEWILDERED MUGGLE

NOVEMBER 14, 2003

1430 ROMEO

AJ'S OFFICE

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Reporting as ordered, Sir!" Bud and Harm came to attention in the Admiral's office.

"Sit down, Gentlemen. Mac and Harriet, I'll let you open the conversation." AJ said firmly.

Harriet replied, "Bud already knows, so Mac can open."

"Thank you, Harriet." Mac said. "Well, there's no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm a witch."

The only one who looked surprised was Bud. "You, too?"

"Yes, me too." Mac looked at Harm. "Harm? Say something, please."

"I've waited a long time for you to tell me that. I'm assuming you thought it would come as a shock."

"Uh, yeah, Flyboy. How did you find out, and why didn't you tell me you knew?" Mac asked dumbfounded.

"I've known ever since Bud was on the Seahawk," Harm stated matter-of- factly. "Bud and Harriet weren't the only ones Singer tried to start trouble between. She found out when she checked a register of something called Animagi, whatever they are. She had been suspicious of Harriet, and she found your name. She correctly assumed I didn't know, and thought that it would start a fight on trust issues or break us up – she apparently thought we were seeing each other as more than friends. I, however, decided you would tell me when you were ready, and didn't bug you about it. That infuriated her." He crossed the room to stand beside her.

"SINGER!?" Mac screeched, causing Harm to rub his ear. "How did she even know what an Animagi is, or how to check a list of them?"

Albus spoke again. "Singer was a witch too, Mac. She was also a Death Eater. You knew her, so it should come as no surprise to you that she went where she thought the power was. In the end, it finished her." Albus spoke softly. "They made it look like an accident, but really she was hit by a Ministry Hit Wizard. The "baby" they found in her stomach was really a magical illusion, and a body was transfigured to look like Lauren. She had actually given birth already, she was really 8 months when she went out to the Seahawk. A little Slimming Charm did its job almost to the end. She isn't dead – she's in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical maladies and Injuries. She's absolutely insane, there is not much hope for her to get better. The baby is in the care of Molly Weasley, by orders of the Ministry."

Harm spoke up. "Mac, what's an Animagus?"

"It will be easier if I show you. I hope I can still do it, its been awhile." With a soft "pop" Mac was gone and there was a beautiful tan Persian cat sitting there. She walked to the open-mouthed Harm and rubbed against his ankles, and then jumped into the only remaining chair. A second later there was another "pop" and Sarah was again sitting there. "I could have probably rubbed against your jaw, it was certainly hanging low enough… do you need help getting it back in its socket? An Animagus is a human who can turn to a specific animal at will, Harm."

"WOW!" Harm commented. "Can I see that again?"

"I can show you something better, Commander." Harriet spoke up. I'm a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will. With that she wiggled her nose and Harm was staring at an exact copy of himself. Then in quick succession she became Bud, Sturgis, Jen, Tiner, and the Admiral. Just for fun she became Judge Sebring, Brumby and the SecNav. After shifting through a variety of animal species, she said "close your eyes, Bud." She very quickly moved so she could whisper to Mac, who grinned. "You can open them, honey."

Bud opened his eyes to find himself staring at two identical Sarah MacKenzies. "Bud – quiz time. Which of us is really Harriet? Kiss her."

Bud chose the Sarah closest to him and kissed her on the lips. At the same moment the other Sarah turned back into Harriet. "Oops, sorry sweetie."

"It's ok, Bud, when my cousin - who is the only other Metamorphmagus on the East Coast- tried this with me, even my mother couldn't tell us apart."

Albus spoke again. "Voldemort was responsible for Lauren being in this office, but I or my predecessors are responsible for several more. When a certain young lady who attended Salem academy got in trouble and was going to be expelled, I arranged for her to transfer to Hogwarts, as I knew how smart she really was. When she started having troubles again after graduation, I convinced the judge in Hagerstown to allow military service as an option, and got her placed on the Seahawk. Likewise, when Sarah was getting ready to join the Marines, her uncle tipped off a friend, even though Sarah wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world, her uncle knew she would pick up on strange events. Harriet we knew about, being from a respectable pure-blood family - star of Beuxbatons, Quidditch player, Head Girl and a Triwizard Champion to boot! AJ, I tipped someone off after you graduated – the senator who gave you your nomination to the Naval Academy was a wizard who chose Muggle politics. We also have spies in the Army, Air Force, the White House Staff, the CIA… anyplace that is important, you will most likely find a magical person. We're very through. Commander Rabb, the Ministry is going to have an interdepartmental Quidditch tournament, and I already took the liberty of entering all of the magical people. I heard you are good at Muggle planes. We're a few short – perhaps we'll see if you can handle a broom."

"Thank you Sir, I'd like that." After Harm's statement all of them stared at each other. Finally Mac spoke, looking at Harriet.

"I can't believe I've known you this long and didn't put two and two together. Harriet Beaumont, Triwizard Champ and the Keeper of the All-American Olympic Quidditch Team! I've even seen pictures of you in Quidditch Quarterly!"

"Harriet retorted, "I can't believe I've know you this long and didn't figure out you were a witch! The visions alone should have been a major clue." Just then the phone rang.

"Okay. I will. I'll tell them." AJ hung up the phone. "Our intel on the case is on its way. Mac, please go open the window." As he said this, a pigeon flew by and landed on the ledge.

Mac complied and a few minutes later the pigeon who had been sitting on the ledge nonchalantly stepped into the window and flew to the floor. A second later the bird began to grow, and Clayton Webb was standing in the office.

While (almost) everyone else was busy gaping at him, Harriet walked over and kissed Clay on the cheek. "How ya doin',Cuz?"

"You two are COUSINS?!" Mac exclaimed.

"Yes, all the pureblood families are related. If your mother was a pureblood, I'm sure you are too. Remind me when we aren't so busy and we'll look it up in Warbeck's Wizarding Geneology. The Admiral and I probably are cousins as well, if he's a pureblood. Loren and I were first cousins. And one of my ancestors emigrated to Australia and married a Brumby.

"BUGME is your COUSIN?" This bit of information was too much for Harm. He put his head in his hands as if he had a massive headache. "Jeez, think you know people…."

AJ spoke up again, ignoring Harm. Well, if you go looking in Warbeck's, you need to look under my Wizarding name – My mother changed it when I decided to enter the Muggle world, but my given Name is Adalbert Josephus Chegwidden. You now understand why I started calling myself AJ. You definitely don't want to know what I did to anyone who dared to call me that."

Dumbledore smiled. "If I remember, you transfigured Wesley Rookwood into a mouse and were in the process of tossing him to the caretaker's cat when Mr. VonMeer caught you. I imagine you still have marks, that was one of the severest punishments ever given out at Hogwarts. And from Dippett, too."

AJ nodded. "I still have a lot of them. It's the reason Marcella and I moved back here before Francesca was born, since Salem had no punishments like that. Then, of course, the old punishments were outlawed when you became headmaster."

A loud crash issued from the opposite end of the room, where little AJ had taken big AJ's wand off the desk and, poking the flowerpot, made the plant grow so big that the pot exploded from the root pressure. He ran to hide behind his Auntie Mac, hoping that Harriet wouldn't pull him out and spank him. He didn't get his wish. Then Harriet took him off to the bathroom to get cleaned up – there was just too much dirt for a single _Scourgify_ spell – She needed to take his clothes off and do them separately – Big AJ shrunk the plant and used the _Reparo_ spell to fix the pot.

TBC


	3. The Story of the Egg

DISCLAIMER: I own neither JAG nor Harry Potter, or Disney either. If I did I'd be writing scripts and not fanfic. Just playing with them, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Speech in double quotes, thoughts are in singles.

CHAPTER 3: THE STORY OF THE EGG

November 14, 2003

1444 Romeo

AJ'S OFFICE

JAG HQ, FALLS CHURCH, VA

Returning from the bathroom with a sullen (but clean) little AJ in tow, Harriet was the first to break the silence in the room. "So, cousin, what information have you got?"

Webb removed a folder from the inside of his jacket and began to speak. "The egg in question is from the rarest type of Dragon, the Soft-Scaled American Ridgeback (SSAR). They are the friendliest type of dragon in existence, so were easily sighted and almost became extinct due to Muggle hunters and wizards making pets out of them. They are the only things Muggles know as a dragon. Some of the people who saw them were the brothers Grimm, who took one home with them to study, Eli Marchingbone, and several other notables. The first sighting of the 20th Century was by a man named Walt Disney. He acquired a SSAR of his own, and used the dragon for the model for _Sleeping Beauty_. He used to have his dragon roast marshmallows for him in the office. Thus, when a Muggle thinks of a dragon, that's the image they get. The guys who wrote the movie _Shrek_ also found one. They're so rare that the ministry didn't bother with memory charms, because the Muggles who claimed to see them could lead the wizards to them, yet still believe they had imagined it."

Harriet broke in by opening her purse and pulling out a photograph. "That's Great-Grandma with her pet SSAR, Madeline."

Harm looked at the picture and then dropped it in shock. "It's MOVING!"

"Yes, Commander, Wizard photos do that." Harriet opened her wallet again and pulled out another picture. "Here, Sir. I never showed you this, but now that you know…" She handed him a picture of himself and Sarah at the Surface Warfare Ball. He was grinning like an idiot, and the tiny version of Mac was powdering her nose.

"Oh, wow." Just then a small, naked version of little AJ ran into the frame, causing Harriet to blush profusely. "Um… Harriet, where did he come from?"

Harriet reached into her wallet yet again and pulled out the picture that had been next to the one Harm held. The background was the Roberts' bathroom, but there was nobody in the picture, until a suddenly shy AJ Roberts peeked around the corner of the frame at his mother before a manicured hand guided him gently into the frame, and an elegantly dressed Sarah Mackenzie stepped into view, simultaneously stepping out of Harm's picture. Harm simply stared.

"Um, can we get back to the egg?" Webb asked plaintively.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. "Yes, and then you all need to pack. You'll need to be in England by lunch tomorrow, do some shopping, then you will take the Floo Network to the school from the Leaky Cauldron. Proper Wizard Dress required. I'll arrange Muggle passes to Diagon Alley. Mac, when you get to London, take Harm and Bud to Madam Malkin's and charge it to the Ministry. Get some new robes for yourself as I presume either of you haven't worn them in awhile. Feel free to get Harriet some new robes as well, I know how women are when they shop. At least three sets of dress robes for all of you, also. AJ, I know you have an extensive robe collection, but if you would like anything, feel free to charge it as well. I must alert the house elves to your arrival. Good day to you." With that he walked to the fireplace, removed a small pouch from the ivy arrangement on the mantel, threw some Floo Powder into the fire, and, as Harm stood transfixed, the flames turned emerald green. Albus stepped into the fireplace, saying "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" and was gone.

"How did he do that?" Harm was shaken.

"Floo Powder. It's magical; he'll travel through the network and come out in his office. Get used to it, that's how we're getting to England tomorrow. Now, listen to Mr. Webb, get any files you need and go home. Bring your suitcases tomorrow, we Floo out of my office at 0600. That will give us plenty of time to shop. Mac, remind me to get some _Snape's Simple Headache Potion_ – Muggle aspirin just doesn't cut it when you're used to that. And PLEASE. Keep Harm and Bud out of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" AJ nodded to Webb, who stood up again.

"The egg was being brought into the US by Muggles, who bribed an as yet unknown someone in the wizarding world to get it for them. The stunning spells on security were by ministry wizards. They were surprised and had to disapparate. We're moving the guards to the Muggle Ward of St. Mungo's tonight, so we can question them before we modify their memories. I'll see you again at Hogwarts." With that, Webb replaced the file in his jacket, transformed and flew out the window.

"Change of plans, people. Let's all go out to a wizarding restaurant tonight, so we can get Harm used to some of this. Otherwise it's going to be too obvious that he's Muggle for him to be of any use for this investigation. Muggle Men, Suits, Women, Dress Robes. Go home, change, get a sitter for little AJ, and be back here in say, an hour and a half?"

After everyone had gone, he pulled his wand out of its secret hiding place in his office, then took a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill from his private store in the bottom of the desk, quickly writing, Chegwidden, reservation for eight. Taking his wand once more, he tapped the parchment, transfiguring it into a small paper airplane; with another tap it turned lavender and flew itself around the room, flapping its small wings like a hummingbird. Grabbing it, AJ headed towards the fireplace. Taking some more Floo powder, 'Better get some more tonight when we're in Dragon Square,' he thought. When the flames turned green, he threw the plane into the flames and said "Ming Dragon Restaurant, Wizard's Section, maitre d' desk." When it came out on the other side, it would fly itself to the reservation desk. He then went to the phone and called Meredith. "Get your dress robes on, Darlin', we're going out tonight."


	4. Dinner at the Ming Dragon and Travel to ...

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 3: Dinner At the Ming Dragon and Travel To Diagon Alley

1815

AJ'S OFFICE

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

By 1815 almost everyone was gathered into the Admiral's Office. Harm couldn't keep his eyes off Mac, who was wearing dress robes of a soft floaty magenta material. " Mac, you look even more beautiful in those things that you do in a dress!" Harm exclaimed, causing her to flush a delicate pink.

"Harm, these robes are ancient! I bought them for my last Salem Academy formal, that's how old they are. I'm glad you like them, though. I almost just wore a dress." Just then Harriet and Bud entered the room with little AJ in tow.

"Bud, you and I are the luckiest guys…" Harm's voice trailed off at a look from Mac. Harriet was wearing robes of a similar style and color to Mac's, except hers were a soft toe-shoe pink.

Harriet grinned. "Thank you, Commander. Mac, I guess you and I both shop at Madam Thestral's, huh? I'd recognize one of her creations anywhere."

"Yes, Madam Thestral did a lot of my things. She taught Home EC at Salem for years before she retired to open her shop, you know. She's also one of the few I confided in about just how awful things were at home. She stepped in and became the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. After I made it through her NEWT level class – at the time I was convinced I could snare a man with my cooking and housekeeping skills, since none of the boys seemed to want a girl who had any intelligence – she apprenticed me at the dress shop, and let me work for clothes. She gave me her spare room over the shop, and for the first time I had enough to eat during school breaks..." She stopped and looked up. "Sorry, Harriet, I didn't mean to ramble like that."

Before Harriet could answer, Coates spoke up. "You too, huh? Her replacement sent me to her, and when I had to transfer to Hogwarts, she set me up with Madam Malkin. I lived in her spare room in Diagon alley for three summers… best three summers of my life." Coates was wearing mint green robes, with a simple scoop neck like Mac and Harriet's but with a much lower robe back. " I hope these robes are appropriate. They're the only ones I managed to save from Dad's rampage after I graduated. You'd think I had spit on his pulpit Bible the way he reacted to my bringing my school things home. Destroyed all my old schoolbooks, snapped my wand, the works! But I'm actually glad he did. The rebellion after that one was what landed me here with you." As she finished, Meredith entered, resplendent in robes of deep cranberry.

"Meredith, you look lovely." Mac spoke softly, with a bit of a question in her voice.

"She's Muggle, Mac." At Mac's shocked look, AJ said simply; I'm a Legilmens. Before you ask, Commander, it means I can get inside her head and listen to what she's thinking. I can do that to you, too, by the way."

"You can listen to my thoughts? Bet you heard a lot when I came back from Paraguay."

"Between your thoughts and Mac's, it was an interesting conversation. Lucky Colonel - I couldn't court martial you for thoughts."

Mac spoke up again. "Sir, we'd better get going, or we'll miss the reservation."

"Right, Colonel. Harriet and I will drive, everybody else rides with us." After pulling out of the JAG parking lot, it was a short drive into D.C.'s Chinatown. After they parked the car, the walked a few blocks until they came to a small restaurant, the Ming Dragon. They went inside, and stopped in front of a large statue of a dragon. AJ tapped it with his wand, and whispered, "Chegwidden Reservatio 8." The dragon blinked and the door next to it opened, revealing a golden elevator. Next to it stood a small green creature with overlarge eyes, batlike ears, and who was dressed in an oriental print pillowcase.

"Mac?" Harm whispered.

"Yeah, flyboy?"

"What's that?"

"It's a House Elf, Harm, I'll explain later, ok?"

The elf ushered them into the lift, and they were going down, down, down. The lift door opened and Harm stared in shock, his mouth hanging open until Mac reached over and closed it. " The point here is for you to look like a wizard, ok?' Try to contain yourself a little! You can 'Oh, Wow' all you want, just do it inconspicuously."

"Sorry, Mac." Harm said softly. But this is all so incredible…" The magical sky mirrored the Washington sunset far above, as witches and wizards hurried to finish their shopping before the stores closed for the night. Directly across from them was a magical pet store, with cats, owls, snakes and other magical familiars common to the Muggle world alongside Puffskeins, Nifflers, Crups, and the like.

"Sarah! What a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" A small, trembling wizard with a long steel-gray beard and wearing deep Roval blue robes with stars on them stopped them.

He looked at who was with her, and visible jumped. Miss Beaumont, Mr. Chegwidden… Miss Coates, Hello." The last name was said with a little bit of disappointment.

Harriet made the introductions for the remainder of the group. "For everyone who doesn't know him, this is Orion Figg, former Astronomy teacher at Salem. Sir, this is my husband, Bud Roberts, my son, AJ Roberts, you know Sarah and Jen, this is Meredith Chegwidden, and the tall one is Harmon Rabb."

"Nice to meet you all. So, what have you been doing with yourself, Sarah, I haven't seen you since you graduated."

"All of us except Harm, Meredith and Little AJ are in the Muggle military."

"Really?" He looked at his watch. "Drat it! The post office is closed, and I really wanted to get this to Arabella tonight. And she doesn't have a Floo Hookup, so an owl is the only way."

AJ spoke up. "We'll be seeing her at the meeting of the Order tomorrow night, Orion. Would you like us to take it?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Orion handed over the letter, a thick sheaf of parchment sealed with bright blue sealing wax stamped with the Figg Family crest. They were interrupted by an elegantly dressed witch with menus on her arm, letting them know their table was ready. They excused themselves from Orion and followed her.

They were seated around a large round table, and as the witch handed them each a menu she tapped the water glass with her wand, magically filling it. Mac showed Harm how by tapping the item on the menu with her wand, the title would go away and a description of the dish is question would appear. Tapping it three times would order the item. Once they had ordered, they settled in to wait. The food arrived and dinner was uneventful, and after dessert and butterbeer they said their goodnights, Mac promising to pick up Harm the next morning so he would be on time. Then they all went home to pack.

0730 Romeo

Harmon Rabb's Apartment

Washington, DC

Harm stood at the sink in his underwear, brushing his teeth. 'I'd better hurry, Mac will be here soon.' As if in answer to his thoughts, there was suddenly a loud "POP" and Sarah Mackenzie was standing in the bathroom doorway. "Dammit, Mac, you scared me! And how did you do that, anyway? You'd better be glad I wasn't shaving, or we'd be on the way to Bethesda instead of the office."

"Nah, Flyboy, a healing spell would take care of it. That was the roughest part of choosing to live in the Muggle world, no healing spells. Come on, we're gonna be late. With that she tapped the bag at her side and said, _Apperio_ Corvette!" Her bag disappeared, and instantly reappeared in the backseat of the corvette, disturbing the stray cat who had crawled into the back to sleep. Unbeknownst to Harm, he'd had a cat for a month.

Mac and Harm came downstairs and spotted the cat. Mac immediately pulled out her wand, and transfigured harm's crescent wrench into a food bowl. Then she put a charm on it so it would magically refill itself while he was gone, and tapped the wall, which immediately produced a tap. She transfigured another bowl and put it under. The tap would stop when the bowl was full, and fill it up again as it emptied. The pile of rags in the corner became a soft cat bed. Finally, she added a small cat door to the garage. "There, that takes care of your guest."

0900 Romeo

AJ's Office

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Va.

The admiral looked at the group of people and luggage before him. "My godson is a mess, Harriet. How'd he manage to get peanut butter all over so fast?" He pointed his want at his godson and said "Scourgify!" AJ was instantly clean. "That's better. Madam Malkin would NOT like it if he got peanut butter on her robes." Ok, Sound off. Harriet, Bud, and AJ. "

"All Present and accounted for, sir!" Harriet said, while AJ chimed in, "Here, Unca AJ!"

"Mac!"

"Present and ready to travel, Sir!"

"Commander Rabb!"

"Here, Sir. UhOH, Mac, did you pick up my bag?"

"No, I didn't, I thought you did. Hang on, sir." There was a "pop" and she vanished, reappearing a few seconds later with Harm's bag in hand."

"Ready to travel, Sir, Sorry for the delay, Sir!" Harm hoped the Admiral wouldn't be too mad. Truth be told, he was a little scared of that wand, now that they were leaving JAG for the wizarding world.

"Coates!"

"Here and ready to go, Sir!"

All Right, Grab your stuff, then grab some powder, and when it's your turn, make sure you clearly say, Leaky Cauldron! Let's put the Muggles in the middle."

One by one, they stepped into the dancing emerald flames and entered the wizarding world.


	5. Shopping in Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: I own neither JAG nor Harry Potter, or Disney . If I did I'd be writing scripts and not fanfic. I promise I'm Just playing with them, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Speech in double quotes, thoughts are in singles. I had everything in Romeo time to make it easier for you to figure out, now that they are in England I'll switch to Zulu, so that's why they're going to Floo that early to be there for a late lunch! Also, I changed the fact from canon about how many years it has been since the triwizard tournament has been played.

Chapter 5: Shopping In Diagon Alley

November 15

1400 Zulu

The Leaky Cauldron

London, England

One by one the members of the JAG team stepped out of the fire into the dank shabbiness of the Leaky Cauldron. A voice issued from behind the bar. "About time you got here." Standing behind the bar was what appeared to be old Tom the bartender – until he winked at Mac in a manner characteristic of Clayton Webb. He came over to them and whispered to the group. "I gave Tom the day off. Safer that way, he knows too many of you - It's a security risk."

He handed AJ a small piece of parchment and a key. "Take this to Gringotts. I managed to get you all a large amount of spending money from my CIA budget. Go to the counter and ask for Kimtar. I'll see you for dinner at Hogwarts and the meeting of the Order after that. Remember, no military ranks while you're here; if anyone asks you work at the ministry, the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Oh, and AJ, you take Jen to get a new wand. Ollivander knows it is on ministry tab. Also, replace some of her books. Here's a list of books I got from Hogwarts, but if she sees other books she used at Salem, let her get those. Mac, you may want to get some too – you know what we do and don't have in the library, so if you see something you want, get it. A trunk is waiting at Hogwarts for Jen, so don't worry about hauling it all around. And Mac, to keep you out of trouble for this morning, I took the liberty of renewing your expired Apparition license and backdating it to yesterday." He shot her a glare, then smiled. "At least you remembered how and didn't splinch yourself. If half of you had appeared in Rabb's bathroom…"

"Thanks, Webb. You always look out for me, I hadn't even thought about my license being expired! And the last thing I need is to get arrested first thing after rejoining the magical world."

AJ nodded to Webb and pulled out his wand, unlocking the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harm tried really hard not to stare as first the Apothecary and the Cauldron Shop, and then Eeylops Owl Emporium came into view. Mac ducked into the Apothecary, and emerged a few minutes later with a bottle of Snape's Simple Headache Potion. She handed this to AJ, saying, "I arranged to have a case of the tablet – form potion delivered to the office, disguised as a case of Excedrin. Budget appropriations and fitreps are coming; I figured you'd need some." AJ smiled and nodded his thanks as Mac continued. "I also restocked my medicine cabinet and ordered potion ingredients for Jen and I. Now that I'm admitting I'm a witch again, I may as well live like one. In fact, I think I'm going to buy an owl of my own while I'm here." She looked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. "But I need some money from my Gringotts vault first. With all the interest from the years it just sat there, there should be a decent sum in there. Or maybe I'll take Webb up on the offer of some cash. I haven't bought anything in the wizarding world in years. Hope I remember how the money works. I charged the potion and other things to my account, they're being delivered when I get home."

"That's a good idea, Mac. That way we won't have to drag it along. I think I'll order some housekeeping supplies and do that." Harriet said.

Mac nodded. "Nice to know I didn't forget everything." She turned to face Harm. "I haven't really done much magic since school, until your garage this morning. Although, I do admit to charming your meatless meatloaf to taste like banana bread when you were out of the room when we had all dinner last month. I always have my wand on me, although I almost never use it." She looked not the least bit guilty.

"Good. Next time you can do mine. That stuff was AWFUL! Sorry, Com-Harm, but it's true." Bud spoke up earnestly.

"Okay, people, Gringotts next." AJ led them down the Alley, past Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkin's, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The door-Goblin ushered them inside, and they took Webb's note to the counter. "Kimtar! Take these people to the CIA vault, please. 50,000 Galleons, split between them, mixed coinage." Kimtar ushered them into two of the magical carts that were connected, and they shot off into the darkness. Suddenly a huge burst of flame blocked their path, and they quickly diverted course. Little AJ squealed.

"What WAS that?" Harm asked shakily.

"You just met your first dragon, Harm. That was a Chinese Fireball. Thank Merlin the one we're looking for is friendly, in case it's hatched." Harriet shuddered. "I've been terrified of dragons ever since I had to trick a Peruvian Vipertooth in the Triwizard Tournament."

Mac answered, "Yeah, Mic said he would find me an Antipodean Opaleye, he says they're rather friendly and make good security systems. I told him no thanks! But I did pet a baby one while we were on vacation – Mic and Harm were too busy breaking Bud's jaw to notice." She blushed. "Oops, I hope you knew that Mic was a Wizard."

"I figured it out when Harriet said they were related", Harm said caustically. "Is that why you were going to marry him?"

"No, Harm, that's why I didn't. But that's a tale for tomorrow when I'm rested and have a Butterbeer in my hand. Don't worry, Harm, they come in a non-alcoholic version." She added in reference to the look Harm had shot her.

The cart jerked to a halt and they disembarked in front of a high- security vault deep within the Earth. Kimtar stroked the door and ushered them inside. He then set the pile of colored velvet sacks he had removed from the cart on the floor of the vault, and with a snap of his fingers the money began to count itself into the sacks. He then handed a different color sack to each of them, and gestured back toward the cart. On the way back they encountered another dragon, which Harriet informed them was a Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Once back outside Gringotts they were met by a smiling Molly Weasley with a 6- month old baby girl in her arms. "Hello, Harriet dear. I was up here doing some shopping and Dumbledore suggested you might want me to take little AJ so you can get some serious shopping done."

"Oh, Molly, that would be wonderful. I really didn't know how I was going to get any real shopping done with him around, and there's a lot of shopping to be done. Is that Lauren's baby?"

"Yes, this is Sarah Loren Singer, soon to be Sarah Weasley. We're working on adopting her now that its clear that Loren isn't getting any better. She chose the name Sarah as soon as she decided to keep the baby. We chose the middle name Loren after she was given to us…" seeing the look on Harriet's face, Molly continued. "She said a friend of hers had lost one by that name… Oh, Harriet, I heard you lost one last year. Sarah was your daughter, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Harriet brushed a tear from her eye. Maybe she'd had more of an influence on Loren then she thought that day at the house. Little AJ hadn't been too far off the mark, though… "Perhaps tonight we could talk over a cup of tea? We'll have to hurry if we're going to finish shopping today."

Molly nodded warmly and took little AJ by the hand, heading off to the communal Floo Network Hookup in the Leaky Cauldron.

The adults headed to Madam Malkin's, where Madame Malkin and Jen had a tearful reunion. They picked out plenty of robes for all of them, and since they were friends of Jen, she gave them a good buy on some designer robes from her and Madame Thestral's exclusive collections. The two dressmakers each gave some shop space to the other, so Mac was able to buy a beautiful new set of Thestral Label Dress Robes. The women got their alterations done first, and as Mac and Jen could help, the alterations went quickly while the men tried on robes. They left little AJ's robes unhemmed, so they could try them on him first. Then it was the men's turn for alterations. Bud actually looked regal in the beautiful navy dress robes, but they had to order Harm's, because Madam Malkin only had one set of dress robes that was long enough, and they were an awful chartreuse color.

When the men got their alterations done, they went to the leaky Cauldron to listen to the Quidditch game on the Wizarding Wireless while Mac took Jen to Flourish and Blott's and replaced all of her schoolbooks. "You'll need them for reference, if you haven't done magic since you graduated!" Mac bought many books for herself, as she hadn't been in a wizarding bookshop in years, and hadn't done magic (except for that morning) longer than Jen had. She bought some new cookbooks, including "_Magical Meal Preparation for the Vegetarian Witch or Wizard_." Looking at the home books, she bought a book of new housekeeping spells and a few magical sewing pattern books. After she had loaded up of things for her bookshelf, she snagged a copy of the new _Witch Weekly_, and a copy of this month's _Transfiguration Today_. On an impulse she snatched a few copies of The_ Daily Prophet_. She also picked up a copy of "_Advanced Healing Spells for Persons with Dangerous Occupations_" for the office first aid kit.

After Mac bewitched the bags with a feather-light charm and used a strengthening charm to keep the bags from breaking, they went next door and loaded up on parchment and ink, and Mac bought Harriet, Jen and herself each an new diary with a magical lock that put a hex on those who tried to open it without the correct charm. 'Let's see the office snoops open these,' she thought with a grin. They stepped out the door to go to Madam Malkin's only to discover the men, Wizard and Muggle alike, plastered to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, ogling the new Firebolt II broomstick and robes from the Quidditch teams of the world. Suddenly a voice behind them said, "Well, fancy meeting you here, luv. Looks like you did some heavy duty shopping!"

"Mic!" Mac turned around and said, "Mic, this is Jen Coates. We were just replacing all her schoolbooks, and updating my library. You think this is bad, look at the bags the guys have from the robe shop!"

After glancing over at the men, he said, "Wow, yeah. So what brings you to London?"

"Ministry business, Classified."

"Ah, the egg. I'll catch you later at Hogwarts then."

Mac then noticed that the men also had bags from the Cauldron Shop and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Mac, Harriet and Jen left the guys alone at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor sitting with the bags at one of the umbrella covered-tables, the women promising to join them I a few minutes. Then they went down to the end of the alley to the magical beauty supply, and came out loaded down with many things, like Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, Magical Nail Polish that, when tapped with a wand, would turn the color of whatever robes the witch was wearing, and many other things. Then they went to the magical toy shop and bought some things for little AJ, and Mac treated herself a Wizarding Chess Board and two sets of Gobstones – one for herself and one for Harm for Christmas. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Harm's face when he made a bad move and got squirted in the face. They met the men back at Florean Fortescue's for Ice Creams, and walked idly along the alley.

When they were done, the men were finally IN Quality Quidditch Supplies, and came out a few minutes later with several large packages. Then they went to Ollivander's to get Jen a wand, and to have Mac's tuned up since it hadn't been used and conditioned properly. After Ollivander tested and tuned Mac's wand and sold her some wand conditioning polish, he turned his attention to Jen.

"I haven't seen you before."

"No, Sir, my first wand came from Franklin's in the states."

"Well, hold out your wand arm." His tape measure began to fly around by itself and measure every aspect of her. It was around her waist when Ollivander simply said "Thank You," and it flew back around his neck. He tried several different wands with no response, and finally when she picked up a rosewood and Dragon Heartstring wand, pink bubbles shot out the end. "Excellent!" Ollivander cried. "That'll be ten Galleons, on the Ministry of Magic account then - Sign here, please." He handed her a scroll of parchment.

From there they went to The Magical Menagerie. Mac didn't find the owl she wanted, but the kitten who kept rubbing against her ankles came out of the shop in his very own cat basket. Mac finally found a beautiful Snowy owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium on their way back to The Leaky Cauldron.

Their last shop visit was to Walton's Bulk Discount Wizarding Supplies (A/n the wizard's version of Costco.) They bought a 20 lb. box of Floo Powder, a several jar package of Mrs. Skower's Magical Mess Remover, and both Mac and Jen bought the deluxe magical housecleaning supply set, which included, among other things, more Mrs. Skower's, magical dish soap, a magic mop, and a copy of _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. Harriet collected the supplies she needed, and they rejoined the men for ice creams. After a quick unplanned stop back at the stationery shop, as AJ wanted a new quill, the group headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. Once there, they divided their packages into two groups, stuff they needed at Hogwarts and stuff they didn't. The stuff they wouldn't need until they got home they put in a pile. AJ took out his wand, and said " AJ Chegwidden Home McLean!" The packages disappeared, and would appear at the Admiral's house in McLean. Meredith had keys and would take everything to the correct home and put it away. Then the group gathered the rest of the packages, threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, and, one by one, stepped into the flames, heading for Dumbledore's Office at Hogwarts.


	6. Dumbledore, Dress Robes, and A Hogwarts ...

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 6: Dumbledore, Dress Robes & A Hogwarts Feast

1900 Zulu

November 15, 2003

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AJ stepped out of the fire into the soft glow of Dumbledore's office to find everyone sitting in chairs Albus had conjured up on his fireplace rug. Knowing he was the last of the group, AJ was understandably surprised when the flames turned green again just as he reached his chair to sit down.

Out of the fire stepped Molly Weasley, little Sarah Singer and Little AJ. Mac and Jen quickly took him away to hem up his new robe in time for dinner, Molly handing Sarah off to Harriet on her way out of the office to check on preparations for tonight's meeting. Just as they cleared the doorway, the flames glowed emerald one last time, dislodging Mic Brumby. "Evening, Mates. Albus, Webb decided to wait and Floo over with the Weasley brothers when their shop closes. Charlie is going to meet them there as well."

On their way down the hall, Mac asked, "Now where to find a needle and thread? I didn't stop at the magic sewing supply, I was going to take a day of leave and go to New York City to see Madame Thestral."

Jen began walking quickly down the corridor. "Follow me!" She led her down the revolving stone stairs, out past the Gargoyle, and headed down the stairs. Mac cried out as her foot sank through the step. Jen quickly grabbed her by the arm and helped her pull her foot free. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you aren't familiar with the stairs around here. AJ and I will show you all around tomorrow." They stopped in front of a large wooden door. Beckoning Mac and AJ to follow her, she opened the door and went inside.

"Where are we? The home ec room?" Mac questioned, finding herself in a vast open room with several sewing machines, a huge thread rack, and what looked like fabric and robes of every hue, plus a large rack of school robes.

"Yes, the first Magical Home-Arts teacher set this room up years ago. All students had to take at least one course in each area, so it was really big to accommodate all the students. You could take everything from Gourmet Magically-Assisted Cooking, Magical Sewing & Embroidery and Advanced Household spells and Charms to Beginning Robe Repair and the basics. Now there are fewer classes, but the advanced stuff can be independent Study. I did it all, I have N.E.W.T.s in all three subjects."

Mac broke into a grin, "So do I. Harm thinks I can't cook – I 'm just lousy at Muggle cooking. The casserole Harriet brought to the Christmas Party - It was out of The Joy of Magical Cooking, wasn't it?" Jen nodded as Mac continued. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it, that used to be one of my favorites, but I haven't had wizards food in so long…Well, enough gossip, let's get to work. But we definitely need to get together and talk more often."

While Mac worked on little AJ, Jen found some of the longest dress robes on the rack and hemmed them for Harm until his robes arrived, and half an hour later a house elf arrived to show them their lodgings so they could dress for dinner. They were all staying in the Visitor's Tower, which was the next tower over from Griffindor. There were five levels to the tower: the common room on the first floor, a bathroom on the second, large dormitories on the third and fourth, and a small Owlery and balcony on the fifth. Mac's owl was already resting there, while the as yet unnamed kitten had settled in front of the common room fire to sleep. All visitors stayed in this tower, and the accommodations were Hogwarts dormitory style: the men were in one room, and all the women in another. One room on the men's side had a queen size bed; however, Harriet decided to bunk with the girls so they could have a slumber party. This left Bud, little AJ, big AJ, Harm, Mic and Webb sharing one room, while Mac, Jen, and Harriet shared the other. Tonight Molly Weasley was also staying, so she didn't have to Floo so late with the baby.

"Ha! That means I get to sleep, and BUD has to get up with AJ! YES! I haven't had a full nights sleep since he was born! He may be four, but getting him to sleep through the night is impossible." Harriet exulted. After dropping little AJ, the robes for Harm and AJ's new robes off with the men, the women returned to their dorm to dress for dinner.

They quickly did their hair and nails with their new products, and began to put on their new robes. Mac's new Thestral creation was a deep green velvet gown, with a low drawn neckline and a chapel train. She tapped her nails and they immediately became a matching but shimmery green. Jen slipped into a rose-colored Malkin number, and Harriet tapped her nails as she had forgotten the charm. After watching only once, Jen was able to tap Harriet's nails to match her Navy Malkin robe, which matched Bud's. It too had a drawn neck and chapel train, but also included a contrasting belt with shimmering golden stars which matched those along the sleeve hem. None of the women wore the matching hats, preferring nice hairdos instead. Harriet peeked into the bag Mrs. Weasley had sent and found a mint green baby dress robe with matching diaper cover, which she quickly dressed Sarah in. Then she _apperio _charmed the diaper bag to the table so she didn't have to mar her entrance with it running the effect of her robe. If the look on Bud's face when she had tried the robe on in the shop was any indication, they may need that queen-size bed after all. And they had built in babysitters – Harm, Mic and Webb could baby-sit.

Hogwarts

Great Hall

2000 Zulu

The men got ready and then called for the women at their door. "Oh WOW" was all Bud could get out of his mouth for a full five minutes. A.J., Mic and Harm couldn't take their eyes of Mac, and as the Weasleys joined them, Bill seemed to have an eye for Jen. After they all got themselves together, they headed down to dinner.

When they approached the Great Hall, they discovered five long tables. Over four of them were the banners of the five Hogwarts houses, and over the fifth was a banner with the Hogwarts crest. As they entered, Albus Dumbledore rose from his place at the high table and strode across the room to greet them. "I hope you find your accommodations satisfactory. Now come and sit, so the students can eat. I ordered a feast just for your arrival. After I make some announcements and officially begin the feast, I will come and join you at your table so we can talk." With that he headed back towards the front of the room, where McGonagall was already beginning to quiet the students.

The JAG clan settled themselves at the table, and Dumbledore began his speech. "Dear students, I would like to introduce our honored guests. Thanks to all the leaks in the Daily Prophet this Morning, I trust you all have figured out what has brought them here. Help them in any way you can, by helping them find their way around the castle, for example. Furthermore, to stress the importance and danger of their work here, anyone caught out of bed after curfew or knowingly hindering them will be given three detentions per offense. Also, I must announce a staffing change. Due to the recent injury of our Muggle Studies teacher, she will have to be out for a few weeks, so our honored muggle guests will be taking over that teaching post while they are here. Now, let the feast begin!

With that, the plates magically filled themselves. Dumbledore laughed at the expressions on the faces of Harm and Bud. They were completely bewildered on just how the food had gotten onto the plates, and in awe of the huge array of dishes before them. After they had all eaten their fill, the students headed back to their dormitories and the JAG crew and most of the professors headed to a secluded hallway, to the Room of Requirement. Wizards and witches began arriving via the Floo in Dumbledore's office from outside Hogwarts, or they Apparated to Hogsmeade and were met by one of the school carriages. A short time later, it was time for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.


	7. Meetings, Malfoy, Meredith and Moving

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Several people have emailed me and asked me to add Tiner and the Malfoys into the mix! So here we go. Tiner has graduated from OCS and is a JAG attorney rotating amount European bases as needed.

Chapter 7: Meetings, Malfoys, Meredith and Moving

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Room of Requirement

November 15, 2003 2

300 Zulu

Around the gigantic table sat all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix who could make it, except for Minerva McGonagall, who was outside in the hall (in cat form) watching out for Filch, Mrs. Norris, spies and other intruders upon the meeting. Mrs. Weasley was growing worried as Charlie had yet to join them. Little AJ had been sent off with Nearly Headless Nick to explore the castle. Nick had promised to wear him out and then get Dobby and Winky to put him to bed. Sarah was asleep in Harm's arms, since she was too little to know what was going on in the room.

Hermione was debating the current Magical Creature legislation with Hagrid, who was heavily bandaged due to injuries from his last trip for the order. Hermione had recently been appointed as the new head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the youngest department head in Ministry history. She had accepted it on the promise that she would be allowed to continue as the head of S.P.E.W. She had also recently become the youngest member of the Wizengamot.

Mundungus Fletcher was busily conferring with the twins in the corner about supplies for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, while Professor Sprout was discussing magical cooking herbs with Sarah, Harm and Jen. Mrs. Weasley was telling Bud about Garden Gnomes. After discovering that Ginny Weasley worked in Germany as the British Ambassador's secretary, he asked if she might be agreeable to purchasing a Hummel figurine for Harriet for Christmas. Informed that Ginny would be there that evening, but would be there late due to her working hours, Bud resolved to ask her. Eveeryone else was chitchatting waiting for the meeting to begin when the door opened and Charlie Weasley came inside with a strange look on his face, causing all talk to abruptly cease. He strode swiftly to AJ's side.

"Who other than the members of the order know you are here?" Charlie asked urgently.

"Sturgis Turner, Meredith, and the SecNav.... why? AJ answered, confused.

"We just caught a death eater in your house – Lucius Malfoy," Charlie replied. Everyone at the table gasped in shock as AJ turned pale. "Meredith thought he was a burglar, snuck up behind him and beaned him over back of the head with a frying pan! Every Ministry of Magic in the world has him on their most-wanted hit list, and he gets taken out by a Muggle with a frying pan!"

AJ scowled. "I think I know who told the death-eaters we were here. Our house-elf knew. I adopted him after a wizard friend of mine died, but he doesn't consider me his master, so he would have no qualms about telling anyone. If I find out he is the one who put us all in danger, it will be more than clothes for him. I'll take him out and shoot him. Sorry, Hermione, but my family's safety comes first."

Hermione spoke up. Of course... I'll arrange for him to be picked up and questioned. While you are here, I'll find a suitable candidate to replace him - does anyone else need anything of the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures office or SPEW office, when I contact them?"

Harriet and Mac both answered. Harriet said, "Can you look for us? We gave our house elf to my parents, theirs was ancient.' Hermione nodded. Mac questioned, "Do you have any quiet ones? I'd have to have a quiet one in an apartment, or move, I guess. I've always wanted a house elf."

Hermione nodded and took parchment and a quill from her bag. The room of requirement sensed her need and immediately a window opened to the outside, and a tawny owl was standing on a perch. She wrote a note to her associates at the Society for the Promotion Elfish Welfare, which she had made into a Ministry organization under the Magical Creatures Act she introduced as a member of the Wizengamot. SPEW had different goals now, as it took over the regulation of house elves from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and they now provided a house elf placement service. That done, she turned back to Charlie. "Where is the death eater being held, and what safety precautions have you put in place?"

"He's being transferred to the secure ward of St. Mungo's; you'll be able to interview him tomorrow. There are American Ministry wizards on guard at the house, the JAG office, and Harriet's parents, the Naval Academy contacts have been alerted to look after Mikey Roberts, and Harm's relatives are being guarded as well. The Australian Ministry is seeing to the relatives of Mr. Brumby. Meredith, however, is on her way here. It's safer that way." Finally, Charlie stopped to catch his breath. A hissing and spitting from the hallway caused everyone to jump. Dumbledore pulled out his wand as there was movement at the door. Suddenly a cat door appeared and Minerva jumped through it.

As she changed into her human form, she said "Nothing to worry about, just Filch. I clawed the hell out of him when he tried to grab me. Merlin, that felt good! Then I hexed him and tossed him in the broom closet. Sarah, would you mind watching the hall while I fix this scratch? You're the only one who conjures into something that would be around. Walk out and then transform. And would you mind conjuring up a water bowl while you're there? She nodded and left.

The meeting continued, with the JAG members officially being sworn into the Order. They all agreed that they needed to do this, even though their positions as military members would suffice as a loyalty oath since they were acting on direct orders. The next question, however, had nothing to do with the egg. He spoke directly to AJ.

"AJ, have you ever considered retiring from the Navy?"

AJ was taken aback by this question. "Well, yes, Meredith and I had discussed it – she has had to turn down several university positions that have been offered to her since she won't take a position where I can't go with her. If I retire I could go with her anywhere."

"Would a post at Oxford or Cambridge suit her?"

"I'm sure, buy why, if I may ask?"

"Because I want you to take over the headmastership of this school, that's why. Minerva would normally take it, but I have need of her at the ministry. Talk with your wife and let me know soon, please."

"Talk with me about what?" Heads swiveled towards the doorway, where a battered looking Meredith stood. AJ got up and she ran into his arms, immediately being engulfed in a hug from which neither seemed to want to let go. Finally Meredith drew back. "Now, talk to me about what, AJ?"

"The possibility of us moving to England and me taking over as headmaster here. There's an Oxford or Cambridge professorship in it for you."

"No discussion needed, take it, if that's what you want! I'd love to live here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I guess you have your answer, Dumbledore." Just then a knock issued from the door and a house-elf poked her head in with a tray. This is for Miss Weasley, she'll be up in a minute." She quickly bowed out. Suddenly a bathroom door appeared in the wall.

"Um, sorry mates. I didn't know the room could sense thoughts. Be right back."

"Not just yours." Harm wrinkled his nose, got up and handed Sarah to Mic along with the diaper bag. "She's all yours, mate."

"Thanks, Mate." Mic had just gotten a whiff of the diaper and making a face, disappeared into the bathroom. Shortly Sarah was clean and sweet- smelling again and Brumby handed her out to Harm so he could use the facilities.

"But wait, why are their two dinners on this tray?" Mundungus spoke.

"It's a signal that we were able to get a spy we wanted. It means he's coming with her. He's a Muggle, but the perfect person with the job he has."

A minute later Ginny breezed in with a "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Behind her trailed a young man in a naval uniform who looked oddly familiar.

"TINER?" Harriet blurted out. The other members of the JAG crew stared in shock.

"Harriet?" Then he looked to her right. "Admiral?" He was really confused now.

"Hello, Tiner, said a voice from the other end of the Rabb! Okay, WHAT is going on?"

AJ spoke. "First off, no ranks. We're working on a joint case; I'll explain more later."

Albus quickly administered the loyalty and secrecy oaths to Meredith and Tiner, and then handed out assignments for the next week. When the meeting was over, it was very late, so many decided to stay over. The women decided to have a slumber party, and invited the other women to come. Harriet told Bud AJ was his for the night. Molly smirked and informed Harm that Sarah looked quite comfy in his arms, so she could stay there. As Molly, Harriet, Jen, Sarah, Ginny, Minerva, Hermione, Professors Vector, Churchill (A/N - Home Ec) and Sinestra, and Meredith trooped up to the tower, AJ said – well, gentlemen, what shall we do this evening?"

Several suggestions were raised, but it was finally decided to pinch some biscuits, apples and marshmallows from the kitchen and introduce Harm and Tiner to Wizard's Chess. As the last of them left the Room of Requirement, the room slowly faded away until it was needed once more.


	8. Late Night Snacks & Surprises

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 8: Late Night Snacks and Surprises

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

School Kitchens

November 16, 2003

0140 Zulu

AJ led the band of men on a hunting mission. Clay, Mic, Harm, Charlie and Bud followed behind. Fred and George had been dispatched through the secret tunnel to get sweets and Butterbeer. Arriving at the fruit painting, AJ tickled the pear on the painting. Harm stared at it as it giggled and became a door handle. The thought that crossed his mind caused him to shiver.

"Cold?" AJ inquired.

"No, just thinking. It reminded me of Scrooge's doorknocker in A Christmas Carol. It always scared me when I was a kid."

AJ nodded. "Actually, the door they used for that scene of the movie version is in Hogsmeade, the town at the foot of the hill. I'll take you down there for a visit if you promise not to freak out on me. I made the mistake of taking Francesca when she was about seven. Marcella wouldn't let her visit me for almost a year after that."

Bud spoke up. "Harriet would love to see that. She's a real _Christmas Carol_ buff."

"Ok, we'll organize an outing when this is all over." With that he pulled open the door.

"Well, look who else wants a midnight snack. Could you gentlemen hold the door?" Mac laughed. The women were on their way out with loaded trays of snacks. AJ noticed that Jen and Ginny were missing. 'Bet the twins run into them at Honeyduke's,' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a house elf. "If your tastes are the same as they were when you were a seventh year and sneaking down here with that cloak of yours, I don't even have to ask what you want – Adalbert."

"Arielle?"

"Yes, its me. Not your adorable little baby house elf anymore, that's for sure." She turned to the others. "You see, Al here raised me on a bottle after some gits in his Care of Magical Creatures class tortured my mother to death."

Hermione spoke up urgently. "Do you know their names? I have a case coming up for the CAROMC review of two men who are charged with torturing magical creatures. If they are the same people – and I know one of them was expelled from Hogwarts for magical creature abuse, so it's likely – I will make sure they go to Azkaban," she said vehemently."

"Julius Truptor and Isador Borch?" AJ inquired darkly.

"Yes, that's them." Hermione answered softly. "May I call you to testify – or if you can't, can you put me in touch with your classmates?"

"I'll testify if you can get a continuance until this case is over; and I'll give you names and contact information for the others. Bud and Harriet can pick them up when they Floo back to the States tomorrow."

"Sir?" Bud was obviously confused.

"Tomorrow's the 17th, Bud. You and Harriet are going to visit Baby Sarah. I took the liberty of asking Professor Sprout to cut a bouquet of English roses to take with you."

"Thank you, Sir." Bud replied. "Where is Harriet anyway?"

"She's upstairs with a cup of tea, pouring her heart out to Molly. We didn't really need all of us to get these snacks, but we thought we'd give them some privacy."

Just then Arielle's small voice intruded. "Excuse me, Sirs, your food is ready." AJ leaned down, kissed her leathery brown cheek and then took the tray.

The party trooped upstairs to the common room, while Bud went in search of his wife, Dobby and Winky came downstairs by way of the other staircase. "The little ones are asleep," they reported.

"Thank you, now let the fun begin."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Visitor's Tower Common Room

November 16, 2003

0400 Zulu

"Bud, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had been born a Wizard." Harm watched in awe as the chess pieces moved easily for him. Whenever Harm had tried, the knight had simply stuck its tongue out at him. The pawn, lacking the social graces of the higher-class pieces, simply dropped his trousers and mooned him.

"Believe me, it took a lot of practice and threatening my pieces on Harriet's part. She had to threaten the queen with a meat tenderizer to get her to cooperate."

Just then a red-eyed Harriet came down the stairs. "Bud.." was all she said, holding out a small bowl with red liquid.

"Harriet? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it seems maybe the decision not to try to have any more kids may already be decided. I haven't had the nerve to take the test yet." Just then Jen came down the stairs, tried to squeeze past Harriet and jostled the bowl, which dumped the liquid all over Harriet's midsection. As Jen apologized profusely, the substance immediately began to glow lavender and emit a soft pink smoke that was twisting itself into letters.

"Con-gr-atul-a-tions" Harm read. "Wow! That is some test!"

"And a girl, too!" Bud said happily. Now Harm looked confused.

"The color of the writing is the sex of the baby, Harm." Bud explained, turning around and hugging Harriet. Any of the substance that touched Bud immediately turned green.

"That would be the negative result." Mac quipped as she approached with a towel. Just as she did, Bud hugged Harriet again, sending the bowl flying. Mac caught it expertly and then dropped it in shock. "Umm....Clay?"

He looked at her and dropped his chess piece, which swore at him and tried to stab his finger. He paid it no attention, because he was staring at Mac like everyone else in the room. The portion of the potion that landed on Mac had turned lavender, and soft blue smoke was spelling out an identical message to Harriet's. She finally found her voice "Well, Spyboy, I guess our methods of birth control weren't as effective as we thought."

"Must have been during that last trip home – oh, this is FANTASTIC! I love you so much!" He picked Mac up and held her as if to spin her around, but kissed her senseless instead, shocking everyone else in the room. The tin man had definitely made it to Oz and gotten a heart.

Now everybody was staring at Webb. "Mac – since when did you two – I mean, I know you were casually dating, but...never mind, I don't want to know." Harm questioned softly, so low that nobody else could hear.

"We have been serious for about six months." Mac answered him. "But with Clay gone so much, he seemed to be gone whenever there was a social event. So nobody else really knew."

"And did you know Clay was a wizard? You seemed as shocked as everyone else."

"Yes, I knew. I was shocked by the news that he was related to Harriet – and the Admiral, and Mic, and... well, you get the point."

"On that note, I suggest we all try to get a little sleep. Mac, Harriet, you have to get up, or just stay up. We're Flooing to St. Mungo's this morning, because there's no way I am letting you two do anything dangerous now, and I won't be comfortable until we know you are ok." AJ spoke firmly and paternally. "However, I think the fathers to be could use a shot of something, they both look like they are going to faint."

He quickly crossed to the bar and magicked up some drinks, plus some champagne flutes of juice for the expectant mothers. "A toast – to the new members of the JAG family."

After downing their drinks, they all climbed to their respective rooms to go to bed.


	9. Discoveries

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 9: Discoveries

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Visitors Tower

November 16, 2003

0830 Zulu

Bud tiptoed into the ladies dormitory, careful not to make noise. He had awakened Harriet without warning before, and the result wasn't pretty. He didn't even dare to think about what Mac could do to him. His fears were unfounded as he discovered that Harriet's bed curtains were already open. She was sitting up in bed, looking a little green.

"Good Morning, honey. I brought you some tea and toast. You too, Mac, since Webb was still dead to the world and snoring. And AJ said to tell you that you are heading to St. Mungo's in an hour." Bud set the tea tray on the nightstand between Harriet and Mac's beds.

"Thanks" both women said, reaching for the teacups. After some toast to settle their stomachs, the women got dressed and met AJ downstairs to Floo to St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's – Maternity Unit

November 16, 2003

1100 Zulu

"Everything looks just fine, Miss MacKenzie. Mrs. Roberts, everything looks good, but you know what symptoms to watch for. If you see ANY of them I want you back here immediately, considering your history. Now go home, take your vitamins and just use common sense. I'd like to see you both in a month. See the reception witch for an appointment." Healer Honoria Hippocrata showed both of them out of the exam room after their appointment.

The witch at the reception desk said, " Appointments December 16th, reminder owls will go out on the 15th."

They headed back to the main wing of the hospital and out the door into the abandoned shopping mall. They could see the dummy in the ugly green dress standing in her entrance window, but elected to head out through the fitting room, which took them directly into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley

November 16, 2003

1115 Zulu

As soon as they sat down in the café, Mac asked Harriet "Why did the doctor sound so concerned about you? And what are these symptoms you are supposed to watch for?"

Harriet drew in a slow breath before answering. "This goes back to when we lost baby Sarah. That was due to a rare wizarding disease – but it isn't so rare anymore. There is so much inbreeding among purebloods, that it has become common. It causes a baby to sicken and die only minutes after birth. Molly Weasley lost two of hers that way, and prominent families such as the Malfoys, the Pruitts, the Bones' the Diggers– they are struggling to survive, mothers losing five children before having one survive. I thought I'd escape it because I'd married a muggle – but I didn't. And after AJ came out fine, I let my guard down with Sarah and didn't watch for early symptoms, which can sometimes, but very rarely, be treatable."

"Oh, Harriet! No wonder you were considering not trying to have any more kids. But how can I find out if this is a possibility for me?"

"You need to contact any relatives, as many as you can find. We'll look you up in Warbeck's, but you probably need to contact your father and Uncle Matt."

"My father? I guess I I'll have to whether I want to or not. I'll do it tonight. This is too important to let my pride and insecurity stand in the way. "

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Library

November 16, 2003

2230 Zulu

"MacAllister…MacGonagall…Mackenzie! Here we are. Sarah, born to Deanne O'hara?" Madam Pince inquired. At Sarah's nod, she said, "Have you seen your mother since you came to England?"

"England? Mom's in England?" Sarah asked dumbfounded.

Madam Pince answered, " The recorded address is Ottery-St-Catchpole, Rosewood Cottage. Must be reasonably near the Weasleys, that's their village. I'd ask Molly. Now,

It says the magic is through the maternal half of the O'Haras, so we'll have to go generation by generation. O'Hara – Matthew, graduated Salem in 1963, Sarah, graduated 1965, died a few months later. Deborah Anne (Deanne), graduated 1966."

"I didn't know Mom had a sister. Must be her I was named for."

"Says the mother was magic, married a Muggle, but only daughter was the result of an affair with an Adalbert Chegwidden. So that would make you a pureblood on your father's side, half on your mother's according to the charts." Mac's mouth dropped open in shock, seconds later she slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hospital Wing

November 16, 2003

2345 Zulu

AJ came running up the stairs, stopping in front of the hospital wing door to catch his breath. He opened it and crossed the floor to Sarah's bed. She glared at him, saying only, "nice of you to come, DAD. I'm fine, you can leave now."

He stood there in puzzlement, finally turning to Madam Pomfrey. "What is she talking about? Is she delirious? I have no idea what she is saying."

Wordlessly Madam Pomfrey handed him the heavy book. "This is what she had just read when she fainted."

AJ sat down in the chair beside the bed and started reading at the entry Madam Pomfrey had indicated. "What the…" He lapsed off into silence, then turned to Sarah. "I once dated a Deborah O'Hara, secretary to the base commander at Treasure Island. I was transferred to someplace she couldn't go. She promised to write but I never heard from her again. You can rest assured that if I had any inkling that there was a child involved, I would have gone after her."

"So you really didn't know?" Sarah asked timidly.

"No, baby, I didn't. Did you think I had known all this time and hadn't told you?"

She could only nod, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. He sat on the side of the bed and gathered her to him. He held her until she fell asleep, then pulled the covers under her chin and kissed her cheek. He thought to himself, 'I've missed out on so much of her life, but that ends now. I wonder what Francesca's going to say? And now I think I need to have a word with my son-in-law…' He sat awhile longer, watching his newly found daughter sleep.


	10. A visit with Mac's family

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Visitors Tower

November 17, 2003

0830 Zulu

"Comm…Harm, get up! We have a class to teach in half an hour!" Bud shook Harm awake, remembering the no rank rule just in time.

"Wha…hmm…Go away, mom…five more minutes…" He rolled over and started to snore again."

"Harmon David Rabb Junior! Get up NOW!" Five minutes later he was shouted awake by an irritated Sarah Mackenzie.

"Well, aren't we a bundle of sunshine this morning!"

"Shut up and get ready, I'm not taking the beginning of your class for you. You have five minutes to get dressed or we're going to breakfast without you."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Great Hall

November 17, 2003

0855 Zulu

Hurriedly finishing their breakfasts, the residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were heading out to begin a new school day. Mac was filling in for McGonagall, as she was needed at the ministry today. Bud and Harm nervously made their way to the muggle studies classroom, thankful that they had first years this morning. They started with the basics, and before they knew it the end of the day arrived. The last of their fifth years filed out, and Mac poked her head around the door. "Bud, Harriet's waiting for you in Dumbledore's office. I gave her some flowers to leave from me, and we'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to get the information we talked about - I will try and get the rest of the research done today." She turned around and headed out again, towards the library. Thanks to a loan from some of the members of the Order, she had no trouble finding it again. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had figured out how to work the Marauder's Map, and made a similar product for order members to find their way about the Hogwarts grounds, the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Library

November 17, 2003

1450 Zulu

Mac stepped into the library and headed right to the dragon section. She searched through dozens of books, trying to find out everything there was to know about the Soft-scaled American Ridgeback. She found the bulk of her good information in a blue leather-bound volume – one of the few books in the Hogwarts library written by a Muggle. Walt Disney had made many notes and sketches from his dragon for use in film, and he had kept a journal of anecdotes and stories about his own SSAR, Aurora. He had compiled these into a book, which he gave to a wizard friend on the occasion of the friend being given a dragon as the result of a bankruptcy settlement, the friend being a loan agent for Gringotts New York at the time. The wizard had loaned his copy of the book to a business associate, who was a publishing agent for _Flourish and Blotts_.

Mac was so absorbed in her reading that she didn't sense someone come up before her. "Sarah." She jumped about three feet in the air, then had to bite back a scream when she saw Mic.

"What happened to you? You look like you were hit with every curse in the book." She quickly pulled out her wand and performed various counter-jinxes and hexes, then fixed the various cuts.

"I was, almost. Some death eaters had been tipped off that we were looking for the egg and they set us up. Ironically, the powers that be had no idea that one of their own was selling dragons on the side – they led us right to the egg. I got hit by the Cruciatus curse, but the killing curse went over my shoulder and hit Voldemort's own partner – an annoying little rat that was trying to convince me to join the other side. And they had done their homework. They tried to convince me they had you and would kill you if I didn't let them get away with the egg. If I hadn't seen you this morning, I would have believed them." He came forward and gathered Mac to him, needing reassurance that she was all right. "We lost five good hit wizards today, Sarah – but we have the egg. You better read up on baby dragon care, because hatching is imminent. Come on, before we miss it."

He pulled out his wand and summoned both his and Sarah's cloaks from the coatroom off the main hall, and they walked down to Hagrid's house. Dumbledore had built him a new, larger house of stone when he had married Madame Maxime, who was currently wrapping up some affairs at Beuxbatons. They entered the house to find several members of the Order already there, looking rather worse for wear. Tonks was crying as Madam Pomfrey put cooling gel on her face where she had been hit with the burning flame curse, while Dumbledore placed the small body of a rat into a wooden cigar box.

Mic stopped short. "That wasn't a rat, was it? It was an Animagus." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes" said Dumbledore quietly. "I forgot that you wouldn't be familiar with the British Death eaters as much. You managed to kill, although accidentally, the number two man on the Ministry of Magic most wanted list, Peter Pettigrew. The one who sold out the Potters to Voldemort – Harry's Parents – killed thirteen Muggles with a single curse, and currently his right hand – literally. There's talk of an Order of Merlin for you."

"Wow" was all Mic could mutter. "And to think the guy was sitting on my shoulder…" He broke off suddenly at Hagrid's cry of awe.

A soft lavender and pink dragon nose was poking through a large crack in the egg. They watched in amazement as the baby dragon slowly extricated itself from the pink and lavender spotted shell. As soon as it had worked itself free, it looked around curiously, its eyes settling on Clay. The dragon tried with all its might, flapping its tiny wings to get to him, and fussed mightily when Hagrid picked it up. After a quick look, he announced, " It's a GIRL!"

Much discussion ensued as to what to call it, and they finally settled on Kaida, "little dragon" in Japanese.

As soon as Hagrid set the dragon down, she attempted to get to Clay. He chuckled and picked her up, and she snuggled down in the crook of his arm and went to sleep.

New arrival in tow, they headed back up to the castle for dinner.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

November 17, 2003

2000 Zulu

Mac reached for the vase of Floo Powder on the mantel, ignoring the snores of the portraits that lined the walls. Trying to calm her wildly beating heart, she said, "The Burrow!"

The Burrow

The Kitchen

November 17, 2003

2015 Zulu

"Go out to the main road, take a right and walk about half a mile. Rosewood cottage will be on your left. Watch out for the dog next door, he likes to chase cars – and pedestrians." Molly said. "I'll have the teapot ready when you come back. Deborah doesn't have a Floo hookup, she uses the public one in the local pub."

Rosewood Cottage

Ottery St-Catchpole, England

November 17, 2003

2025 Zulu

Mac paused on the front step, and was surprised that the door opened just as she raised her hand to knock. She was even more surprised when her father answered the door.

"Hi." He reached forward and gathered her in a hug.

"Hi, Dad. Geez, that sounds weird."

" We'll get used to it. I thought I'd prepare your mother a little so she wasn't completely blindsided. Plus, I didn't want you to have to tell her about Meredith and the fact that we are going to be neighbors… I'll see you back at Molly's, ok?" After Mac nodded he pulled his scarf tighter against the nippy evening air and headed back up the lane towards the Weasley home.

Meanwhile, Mac's mother had stepped into the doorway, tears streaming down her face. "Hello, Sarah." At that moment a enormous sheepdog came around the corner of the house and headed towards her. "Sarah, this is Olive. So named because the day I got her, she knocked over my friend's martini. She didn't drink it, but she scarfed down the olive. She's very friendly."

The dog ambled over to Sarah and sat down, sticking out a paw in greeting. After greeting her and giving her a good sniff, she herded Sarah towards the door. Her mother guided her towards the couch, where a large marmalade cat immediately greeted her, hopping up into her lap. Deanne sat across from her in a large wing chair.

"I've thought about this moment ever since the day I left."

"So have I."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, not telling AJ. He was heading off into a danger zone, the last thing he needed was to have someone to worry about. And Joe stepped in, helping me with things I couldn't do around the base. He offered to marry me so I didn't have to give you up – my parents wanted nothing to do with you, and it was unthinkable for a single woman to raise a child alone in those days. You would have been ridiculed, tormented at school – marrying Joe seemed like the best solution. I got to keep you, and at the time I thought I could learn to love him. The biggest regret of my life is that I took my parents offer of getting out of the marriage – the only proviso was that the offer didn't include you. Your grandmother is gone now, but my father would still disinherit me if he knew I had spoken to you."

"Why do my grandparents hate me so much?"

"They had dreams of marrying me off to someone important in the wizarding world, and I ruined it. They had gone behind my back and arranged a marriage, and when they came to inform me of the fact I was reading a copy of "What to Expect When You're Expecting." There was a violent argument, and I accepted Joe's proposal the next day. I didn't speak to my parents again until the day before I left."

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Deanne jumped up to look out the door through the spyglass. "It's your grandfather. I knew they would find out I'd seen you, but the only way they could know by now is if they have a snitch. Brace yourself." She opened the door, saying coolly, " Hello, father."

"Hello, Deanne. Are you going to introduce me to my granddaughter?"

The three of them sat down, and Henry opened the conversation. "So, Sarah, I understand that you are going to make me a great-grandfather." At Mac's look of surprise, he added, " I happened to be dining at Porter's last night when the owl arrived from Clayton informing her of impending Grandmahood. She's absolutely over-the-moon about it – and so am I."

Seeing the complete shock on both of their faces, he stepped forward and gathered them both in a hug. He turned and addressed Deanne. "I'm going to be the kind of grandparent to this one that I should have been with Sarah – the kind of parent I should have been with you, Matt and Sarah. I was so worried about the image of the family, keeping up appearances and our place in the wizarding world.. And it cost me my marriage and a relationship with all three of my children. That ends now, at least for the two children I have left."

The three of them sat and talked for hours, until they were interrupted by yet another knock. When Sarah opened the door, her father stood there, looking worried. " I know you're a marine and can take care of yourself, but I was worried." Her mother came up behind her with her cloak. "Let Albert take you home, Sarah. It's late. But come back and visit – soon."


	11. Family Discussions, Cream Thieves and a ...

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Visitor's Tower common room

November 18, 2003

1230 Zulu

"I'm so glad you agreed to lunch, Sarah. I had some things I wanted to tell you that I'm not ready to share with your mother just yet." Henry was interrupted by the entrance of Dobby the house elf, bringing lunch.

"Here you are, sir and miss! Send to the kitchen with the white bell on the fireplace if you needs something. Dobby is going to help Winky with the children."

As soon as Dobby exited the room, Henry continued. "I discovered a few years ago that the man I had chosen for your mother was not the man that thought he was. Lucius Malfoy is finally in Azkaban after the incident with your stepmother, and has been totally insane for years. If your mother had married him, she would either have been killed or forced to join him in following Lord Voldemort." He fell silent for a moment at Sarah's horrified gasp.

"His son, however, turned against his father and is now a member of the Order. The reason he wasn't at the meeting the other night was the fact that he discovered his father's plan and went to warn Charlie Weasley. He was left in my care when Narcissa Mayfoy died. Their family was all either dead, death eaters or in Azkaban. They kept going further back in the records till they found my name. The poor boy had no one, so I took him in, raising him as my grandson. So, thus, legally you have a younger brother. I am now trying to arrange a suitable marriage for him. I learned a lot from the situation with your mother. I will only arrange the match if both are agreeable. Would that he will be as easy as you were – you gravitated right to the very man I would have chosen for you. Clayton comes from the best pureblood stock. He has a family tapestry that dates all the way back past the middle ages, with only one squib in the lot. Did you know that your father and Porter were to be affianced at one time?"

"No, I didn't. But that explains why he really didn't like Clay until he got to know him."

"Yes, that's probably why. Porter's family was offered more money to affiance her to Webb, so your father lost out. I daresay if Meredith hadn't come along, they might have gotten back together. Now, about young Draco. One of the names that has come up, and so far the best candidate, is a powerful American half-muggle witch, aged twenty. Name of Chloe Madison."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "CHLOE? My Chloe?"

Her father replied, amused. "Of course, why do you think they gave her to you? You were the only one who could handle the situation if she had done unintentional magic or chosen to break the Decree for the restriction of Underage Wizardry. Don't feel bad, Mic didn't figure it out either." At that point Sarah's kitten, who she had finally named Merlin, made an appearance, jumping into Henry's lap to attempt to steal some of the cream from the pitcher on the table. Henry just smiled and poured him a saucer of his own, placing it on the floor next to the chair.

They sat and talked for another hour, Sarah regaling him with tales of Chloe and the JAG office. One story in particular, having to do with chocolate and an elevator, made Henry laugh so hard he dropped his chicken sandwich, much to the delight of Merlin.

They were completely unaware how much time had passed, and were startled when Dobby came to tell them it was time for dinner. "Headmaster says you are welcome to stay for dinner, sir. He ordered a place set for you in case."

Henry turned to Sarah, "So, Granddaughter, may I escort you down to dinner?" At Sarah's nod, he offered her his arm and they headed off towards the Great Hall.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Staffroom

November 18, 2003

2150 Zulu

Harm was quickly going his lesson plans for the next day with Professor Marchbanks, the regular Muggle studies teacher, who was currently sitting in the fire at the Wizard's Resort Hotel in the Bahamas. Then he had to talk to Madam Hooch. He would be taking a lesson with the first years tomorrow under her supervision, and learning how to fly his new Nimbus 2004. They only had ten minutes until staff meeting, so they had to hurry. Other staff members started filtering in and taking their places at the staff table.

One by one the professors gave their reports for the week. It was just a quick meeting, so they just gave the highlights of what had happened. Professor Flitwick was one of the few who had something of interest to say. First year Marie Shunpike had managed to perform the Wingardium Leviosa spell so that when she ended it, the feather came down just right so that it just tickled the nose of her classmate Douglas Derwent. He tried to use his wand to move the feather back towards Marie, but unfortunately did the charm wrong and managed to set the feather on fire.

"He reminds me of Neville Longbottom at that age," spoke up Professor McGonagal.

Professor Snape nodded in agreement. " He melted a cauldron yesterday making a simple sleeping draught. Longbottom turned out alright, so hopefully he will too. I know I was rough on Longbottom, I didn't have much patience in those days." Years of war and working for the order had aged him considerably. His hair was prematurely white, and his sallow face was heavily lined.

After the meeting, the only ones left in the staff room were Harm and Sibyl Trelawney, who were discussing Sarah's visions. Sibyl thought that Sarah's gift was one of the rarest forms of sight, and she was interested in having Sarah work with one of her fifth years who was exhibiting signs of having true sight.

Suddenly, her eyes slid out of focus, her face went slack, and she began to speak in a rough, gravelly voice quite unlike her own. The prophecy in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic was recorded thus:

S.P.T. to H.D.R.

Nov 17, 2003

**_The time of the great battle is at hand. From the North Tower the enemy can even now be seen by those who know what signs they seek. The time has come for one to kill the other, for neither can live if the other survives. Many will fall, but good will prevail over evil. The evil leader will fall, but the war will not end until those who follow him follow him to their doom. The white bee and the noble one will set the world right again, but only after a soldier will sacrifice himself for the princess so that she may save her people. He will be her protector forever… _**

Harm didn't know what to make of what she said, so he took it immediately to the one he had learned would understand, and wouldn't try to hide that understanding from him. He headed out of the staffroom and pulled out his map. "Headmaster's Office!"

Thin, spiky letters began to form on the square of parchment. "Good Evening, Muggle. Please proceed to the end of the hall… It continued to give him directions until he stood in front of a stone Gargoyle. He looked at the map again, and it said: whistle a scale. He did so, and a burst of flame ignited in front of him, dropping a small piece of parchment in front of him. It contained a single word – Butterbeer. "Butterbeer?" Harm said incredulously. The stone gargoyle sprang aside, revealing a stone staircase on which the stones were continuously moving upward. Harm stepped on and rode to the top, then knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dumbledore's Office

November 17, 2003

2320 Zulu

Albus Dumbledore answered the door in a long white nightshirt with a hastily tied scarlet dressing gown over it and matching slippers. Harm quickly informed him of what had transpired in the staffroom, and told him as much of the prophecy as he could remember, growing frustrated toward the end. Dumbledore quietly took out his wand and touched it to Harm's hairline, coming away with a milky white drop clinging to the wand tip.

He crossed the room and placed the drop into the Pensieve, causing Sibyl Trelawney to stand in the basin, speaking the prophecy in its entirety. After Harm left, Dumbledore sat in his favorite armchair by the fire, pondering the prophecy and its possible meaning far into the night.


End file.
